The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously forming a running fibrous web from a fibrous suspension injected between two running endless forming wires and dewatered to a fibrous web by the pressure exerted by the wires against the suspension therebetween along a treatment path.
The great demands now being made of such methods and apparatus, particularly with regard to the quality of the web at different surface weights and the specifications which the apparatus must meet constitute a problem which up to now has been only partly solved. It calls for a high dewatering capacity along a short dewatering path length. Also, the newly formed web must closely follow one of the wire belts or screens between which it has been formed, even at high machine speeds, without risk of splashing or ejecting pulp lumps which could fall back on the web and cause deterioration of its quality. Yet the adherence of the web to the wires must be such that the web can be removed therefrom without difficulty. In addition, the machine must have high operational reliability, minimum wire screen wear, uncomplicated components and low energy consumption, yet be low in cost and space requirements.